


Just Wanna Have Fun

by WillowRedWitch



Series: Friends Don't Lie [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, Everything's fluff and nothing hurts, F/M, Fluff, Hairbrush singing, Singing, goofing off, happy stranger things kids, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRedWitch/pseuds/WillowRedWitch
Summary: Eleven gets confused by a scene on TV.Mike explains.





	Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DolphinBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinBoy/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend for their birthday [so go give them all the love!](http://silentrosewhipsmom.tumblr.com)
> 
> They requested it months ago and I just did it right now!
> 
> This is also for Finn's birthday because he's lovely!

Eleven sat in the cabin barely watching the TV. She was too excited to pay attention to the story on her soaps because Mike was coming later, and she was nearly trembling with excitement. He was coming around more and more as her second year of hiding dwindled to a close, but it didn’t make her any less excited to see him every time. 

Between her 100th and 101st glances at the door, something on the television caught her eye: a girl in her bedroom singing into a hairbrush. El cocked her head in confusion at the girl on the screen who was only a little older than El herself. Why was she doing that? El recognized it as one of the cultural practices she had yet to learn, but it was so odd.

She got up and rushed to her room to grab her own pink sparkly hairbrush Nancy had bought her and stared at it curiously. As far as she knew it didn’t do anything and she tried humming a bit of Will’s favorite song, “Should I Stay or Should I Go,” into it. Nothing happened. It was just like when she normally sang with Will. She looked all around her hairbrush for hidden buttons or levers but came up with nothing. Maybe hers wasn’t a singing one. 

The secret knock sounded on the door _taptap-tap-taptaptap_. She waved her hand to open it without really thinking, still staring at the brush. Next thing she knew, Mike was at her side.

“El, um, is there something wrong with your hairbrush?” he asked her. 

“Broken,” she stated simply.”

“Um, okay,” Mike took it from her looking for the source of the break. “Well I tell Nancy and she can get you a new one. But… what’s wrong with it?”

El sighed. “Not singing.”

Mike looked at her confused. 

El sighed. “There was a girl. On the TV. She sang into her hairbrush. Mine doesn’t do anything.”

Mike laughed. “Oh.” El frowned at him. What’s so funny? “El, it’s not supposed to do anything.”

Now she was just confused. “Why then?”

“Because when real singers are on stage they use a microphone.”

“Microphone?” El said half testing the word out for herself. 

“Yeah, it’s like a thing you hold, and it makes your voice louder. And I guess some people think a hairbrush looks like one. So, sometimes people pretend they’re real singers and pretend their hairbrush is their microphone.” 

El looked back at the hairbrush in Mike’s hand. She thought she understood a little bit and smiled.

“We can try it if you want?” Mike said. El nodded and went to go put one of her records in Hopper’s record player like he had shown her. She picked Cindy Lauper, which was her favorite because Nancy had gotten it for her for Christmas. 

She turned on “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” and took the hairbrush from Mike. She tested out the first few lines pretending she was like the singers she’d seen on MTV. Soon, her and Mike were bouncing around the cabin laughing and dancing. 

Hopper came home about a half hour later to loud music coming from the house. He walked in and saw the two teenagers putting on an epic rock show and laughed. El was finally getting a normal life.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Gorgeous!!!
> 
> My Tumblr is: [musingsofabookworm](https://musingsofabookworm.tumblr.com) and I love new friends!
> 
> Comments give me life!
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
